


Like the star in the sky

by TheKiteRunner



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, gays, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiteRunner/pseuds/TheKiteRunner
Summary: Now that Aristotle & Dante admittied that they are in love with each other, How will their relationship develop now. The first times & the first dates & all these small things. They will share them together and create a happiness for them :D





	1. The night under the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am new at this.. So Thank You for choosing this work & Enjoy!!

I looked at Dante & he looked at me. Everything was so perfect. We held each other's gaze. He was so beautiful under that starry night. 

I traced my fingertips through his hair. It was so smooth. He took my hand n kissed it. I jst wanted the time to stop so that I can hold on to this moment forever. Then we kissed. It was so perfect. After sitting like that & getting lost in each other for some time, we went back home. 

I dropped Dante in his home & said goodbye. It was a bit awkward at first but then he came n gave me a single and sweet kiss n said "I love you". His parents came out and saw us. They were both smiling. I got embarassed. I said few words and said goodnight to them all and went home. 

Mom and dad were waiting for me at home. They were kind of smiling and I smiled back and went my way to my room. But dad stopped me by saying, "So, when do I welcome my son-in-law ". I said, "Dad, stop it" But they were already laughing and I went to my room. 

As I laid in my bed, I thought about Dante. Oh my god, he's my boyfriend now. I had this happy feeling in my heart I couldn't stop. Dante, oh dante, from the moment I met him, I fell in love with him. His beautiful face,his voice, the way he captures my heart, oh, I love everything about him. 

I thought about how stupid I was in not realizing how I was in love with Dante until now. He was right in front of me. It was so obvious yet I never realized it until my parents tell me. I thought about how our parents were so supportive of our relationship. I thought of Bernado--my brother. I was so glad I talked about him with mom & dad. I talked about it with Dante too. It made me feel good. Then, I thought about Dante.

I thought about our kiss and I got embarrassed. It was so perfect and nothing I ever felt. Illena didn't make me feel this way, noone did. Just thinking about the kiss made my dick twitch up. I got hard thinking about Dante. His beautiful hair, that perfect jawline, that sexy voice and the body underneath those clothes. I thought about the night when we went naked running in the desert. I got so hard thinking about that sexy chest, ripped nipples and that beautiful dick. I put my hand inside my pant and started stroking myself thinking about Dante. It was such amazing feeling. Thinking about that beautiful body and smooth lips, I stroked myself more and more. I wondered how it would feel like to kiss those lips all night long and lick all over that chest. I stroked myself more and more until I came. It was the best pleasure I've had ever felt in my life.


	2. The talk about Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about when they fell in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari has fully accepted Dante and his feelings and moving forward in their relationship.

I woke up in the morning, got my tennis shoes & I went to a run with legs. After running for sometime I got back home. Summer was still going on and I thought about maybe getting another job. 

Mom called me and said, "Dante's on phone"  
I quickly climbed down and picked up the receiver.  
"Hi" said Dante  
"Hey" I replied back  
"Do you want to go swimming today"  
"Okay" I said  
"So, see u at 11 O'clock " said Dante.  
"Yeah, see you"

After I put down the receiver, mom asked me if I was going outside. I replied I was going swimming with Dante. She replied with a 'Oh' and a smirk on her face. I was kinda grinning too. 

So I went to the pool. Dante was already there. I was suddenly awestruck when I saw him. He was looking so good. His face was beaming and his hair was looking so good under the sun. I was suddenly filled with a realization that, "Yeah, I'm in love with this guy".

We went swimming for a bit, kinda had a competition with each other. It was really fun. We hadn't swim like this for a long time & I was happy for these moments. 

After Swimming, we got in my truck & went to the desert. Dante put on some metal music & we just kinda listen to it. 

"I'm thinking of getting another job" I said  
"Good idea, I should get one too" Dante replied  
"Ummm" I hummed  
"Hmmmmmmm" He hummed along  
Then we both just laughed.  
We arrived at the desert. We just sat inside and gazed at the setting sun. It was beautiful. 

After few moments of silence,Dante said,  
"I never thought we would have this moment, ya know "  
"And What moment is that" I said.  
"You know what I'm talking about"  
"I don't know. Enlighten me"  
"WE. Sitting here as a couple"  
"Yeah, but it's true and it's as real as it gets"

Dante laughed. And I really love hearing him laugh. It makes me feel happy. I looked at him from sideways and he was looking at me. It was like a certain message was exchanged and we both leaned to kiss each other. 

It was an amazing, passionate & long kiss. I slipped my tongue in between and it got more heated. Suddenly, my hands were on his face. I ran my hand down his jaws and his hands gripped my hair. It was like a struggle for power and at the same time so hot. We both just wanted to devour each other. We kissed each other like that for what it seemed a eternity. I didn't want to part away from him but I did after one last bite on his lips. 

We were both panting and tried to catch our breath. I looked at Dante's eyes and he looked at me. They had such lust & desire in them. And I bet he saw the same in mine. He stroked my hair & I loved the feeling if his fingers.  
"I love you" Dante said  
"I love you too" I replied

We sat there a long time and felt each other. We just couldn't keep our hands off each other. I traced his chest & imagined what was beneath there just like last night. Just my imagination and the feel of his body got me hard in my jeans. I wonder if Dante was having same thoughts. We still hadn't properly talked about our relationship. We had just started after all. 

Dante suddenly asked, "Are you hard"  
I was suprised by the sudden frankness of the question. I replied, "Why do you want to know"  
"Because I am" Dante said.  
That's Dante for you, he and his ability to be completely honest. 

I wanted to touch him more but thought it was too soon. Too soon, too much. A bit of cowardly, I know but I wanted to take this relationship slowly and steadily. So I decided to change subject. 

I just smiled teasingly. And I asked him a question I've been wanting to ask for sometime now.

"When did you realize you were in love with me, Dante"  
He thought a bit & replied "When you were in the hospital, after you saved me from that car"  
"Since Back then"  
"Yeah, I was sitting in the waiting room for you to wake up and I was praying with all my might that you would wake up. During that time, I realized that I would do anything for you to wake up and if it ain't love, I don't know what is"

I smiled at that reply. It felt so good. Up untill now, I've always felt the love of others as a burden but now I can finally feel the happiness of it. And it was all thanks to Dante. 

We were still touching each other. It felt so good to feel his hands & to touch him with mine. We wanted to keep the moment as it is and the same time to rush forward. 

But we both weren't in a rush. It finally seemed we were getting to know each other. We both wanted to take it slowly. We had finally started being completely honest with each our feelings and each other. 

"Do you want to come over tomorrow" Dante said.  
"I don't know. Do you want me to"  
He smiled & punched me. I dramatically touched my chest like it hurt. He started laughing more. God, I love his laugh. He was cussing. So, I took his hand and kissed it gently.  
"Yes, I would love to come over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please feel free to drop any suggestions or recommendations for the story. I am still writing the story as it goes. So, I'm all open for suggestions. :^)
> 
>  
> 
> The last chapters have been from Ari's point of view. Next chapter will be from Dante's point of view.


	3. The Canvas by the bedside & Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, This chapter is from Dante's point of view :)

Ari told me he would be coming over. I suddenly got all excited and nervous at the same time. I mean this isn't the first time Ari would be coming over. But it feels so different. 

Ever since we confessed and kissed, Ari has become so different. He is still the same Ari, at the same time he's different. He's become so unbelievably sexy these days. His long hair looks so cool and those brown eyes looks more piercing than ever. 

I can't stop thinking about him. We've been doing kissing and stuffs but we haven't gone far. I keep fantasizing about him. Even thinking about it makes me blush but I really want to be one with Ari. I really love him so much. 

I never thought Ari would confess me back. He's always been serious about everything. Even when we first kiss, he freaked out and told me he felt nothing. It really hurted back then but I didn't show it and kept casual. But inside I felt such unbearable sadness. 

But it feels ok now. Mom and dad has accepted me and Ari also loves me. I mean we're both really lucky to have parents like them. They easily accepted us. They even realized I was in love with Ari and are cool with our relationship.

I was thinking about Ari and was painting at my canvas when I heard footsteps. It was Ari. He came inside.  
"Hey" he said  
"Hii" I replied  
"What are you painting"  
"That's a secret"  
"You and your secret paintings"

I laughed at that and he also laughed with me. After that, he came inside and sat with me at the edge of bed. We talked about random things and school. Afterward, I climbed to the centre of bed and opened my book of poetry. I asked him to come closer and read with me. 

We were sitting side by side now. We were just reading random poems and laughing when dad entered.  
"Hello boys!"  
"Hii" we replied back.  
"Your mom was asking whether you boys wanted to eat some cookies"  
"No, we aren't hungry right now" I said.  
"What are you guys reading"  
"Poetry" Ari said.  
"Ohh, that sounds interesting" 

And then dad looked at both of us. Together in a bed, snuggled up with each other and sharing a book. He lips curled up at the edges and he smiled a little. I was suddenly embarrassed and I think Ari was too. I guess Dad realized this. So, he got up and headed toward door. And then he turned around. 

"You guys look really cute together" He said smiling.  
"Dad" I said totally embarrassed.  
"No, you guys are. You both have a special bond and that's really wonderful. You both should treasure it."  
"Thanks, Mr. Quintana" Ari said.  
"It's Sam"  
"Yes, thank you Sam. I will treasure Dante".

Dad smiled at that. A really big smile. With that Dad went out of the room. After the door closed again, I looked at Ari and He was totally red. I guess he felt embarrassed and he was covering his face with his hands. I smiled because it really made me happy that Ari said that he'll treasure me. It made me feel so happy. 

He looked at me from between his fingers. Then Ari kissed me in the neck just below my jaw. I couldn't stop smiling. Then, he kisses me for real and I kiss him back. His hands are now curved up around my back and my hands are on his hair, gripping tightly. 

Then we separate for a moment and look at each other eyes. I bit his lip and we kiss again. It was like we couldn't stand being apart from each other. I just wanted to hold him forever. 

Then I ran my hand down Ari's back. I felt his backbone and slowly rested my hand on his waist and teased him a little. I could feel his smile against our lips. I ran my hand down and cupped his ass. It felt so good. 

Ari started laughing and took my face between his hands.  
"Do you want to do it with me"  
"Absolutely yes"  
He grinned. "But we can't right now when your parents just downstairs"  
"Yeah, should we go somewhere"  
"Like where"  
"Anywhere with four walls and a roof"  
"You're crazy"  
"You just realized that now"

Ari thought about it for sometime. Meanwhile, we were in bed with Ari on top of me while I was holding him with my arms around his waist. It was a perfect position. 

Then, Ari replied "We should go camping"  
I was speechless. Was Ari suggesting what I think he is suggesting. He wants us to go in the woods and do it in the middle of--

"You look suprised"  
"Well, yeah. You know, what you're talking about right, Ari"  
"Yeah"  
"But that means we would be doing in the middle of woods"  
His lips twitched a little.  
"And is that a problem"  
"NO, Fuck No. I mean wow. I'm just suprised you suggested it. I mean Ari, You who's so disciplined and all"  
"Does that make me a bad boy"  
"Yes, my bad boy & it sounds kinky too"  
"I like kinky"  
"Damn, me too"

Like that, we kissed again. I can't believe Ari suggested this. I mean I never thought I would hear the word "Kinky" out of Ari's mouth and him suggesting we should have sex in the middle of woods. But I guess Ari has been straightforward these days. And I love this side of him like I love everything about him.


	4. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camping Trip!!!  
> They talk about it with their parents..

I told Dante we should go camping. I also suggested we should do it there. Now, I'm suddenly so embarrassed. I mean, I was so straightforward. But I guess I'm a pretty much straightforward these days. I just don't want to hold back anywhere. I don't want to live in denial and hurt Dante anymore. I love him and I want to be with him. It's simple as that. 

But now comes the question of telling my parents about the camping trip. I mean they did suggest me we should go camping awhile back. But that was before we started dating. Mom and dad are okay with our relationship but still they are going to lay down some rules about sex. It's embarrassing to talk about it with them. 

I go downstairs. Mom is in the kitchen and dad is reading his newspaper. I sat at the kitchen table and drink my orange juice.  
"Dante & I are planning to go on a camping trip."  
Mom and Dad both looks at me at the same time. They both exchange a look and I can tell they're communicating that way. 

"Well that's sweet honey. When are you guys going." Mom says.  
"Probably tomorrow."  
"Where to." Dad says.  
"That new hunting resort."  
"Boys need to have their fun. Good luck both of you." Dad replies.  
"Yes honey, have fun. But don't forget it's better to be safe."  
"Mom."  
"What? I'm your mother. I'm concerned about your safety. And I know what you boys are planning. Better to be safe, okay."  
"Yes, mom. We'll be careful not to get lost."  
Mom smiles. "Yes, don't get lost in the woods and in each other."  
Dad starts chuckling.  
"I'll keep that in mind." I say while blushing.  
"Okay then. Have fun both of you. You both are so adorable."  
I blush more and start eating my breakfast. Both my parents are grinning. 

\- - - 

Ari said we should go camping tomorrow. I got all giddly & daydreaming about it. It's our first time camping out and also maybe, possibly our first time. I still can't believe Ari suggested that. But, I'm still happy he did. I have to tell dad about the camping trip. 

I went to his office. I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.  
"So what's gone wrong." Dad teased.  
"Nothing. I just want to talk."  
"Okay, let's talk."  
"So Ari and I was talking today-  
"Boyfriend talk, huh"  
"Dad stop it!"  
"What? Can't I tease my son?"  
"Well do that to another son we're all having."  
Dad laughed. And I laughed along too.  
"So, serious talk now. What's this about?"  
"Ari & I decided to go camping tomorrow."  
"Ohh. So it's going to be just you two?"  
"Yeah. Only us."  
"Okay, boy. Lets talk about some things now. I know this may feel embarrassing to you but you guys should be concerned about safety."  
I blushed real hard.  
"Dad. I know. You don't have to explain it."  
"No, you both are young and reckless. So be concerned about safety."  
"Yes. Okay, dad." I nodded while blushing really hard. 

Dad looked at me and smiled.  
"I am happy for you son. You look so happy with Ari. Hold onto him."  
"Yeah. I will."  
"I wish you talked sonner."  
"I'm sorry, dad. I was scared."  
"No need to be scared son. We'll always love you. You are our first kid and no matter what, you'll always be important to us. And nothing in this world can change it."  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Talk to us, okay."

Dad was right. I should have talked sooner. Hiding just makes it worse. And how could I ever think my parents will hate me. They will always love me and I will do the same with them. I have decided I'll be honest with them. I'll probably tell mom over dinner tonight about the camping. I can't wait for it. 

With that, I went to living room & dialed Ari. He picked up,  
"Hello. This is Mendozas'."  
His voice is so perfect.  
"Hey. It's Dante."  
"Hii. So what's up."  
"I just talked to dad. So, we're all ready to go tomorrow."  
"Yeah. I also talked to my parents."  
"Okay, let's meet tomorrow morning."  
"Okay."  
There is an awkward silence. Somehow, I knew Ari was smiling.  
"I love you, Dante"  
"I love you too, Aristotle Mendoza. Let's have the best camping ever."  
"Yeah. Let's do that." Ari replied while laughing.  
And I couldn't keep the grin out of my face.


	5. Camping!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Posting this at 2 AM... So I hope you ignore the mistakes.. I'll come back later to check it!!

Dante & I packed all our stuffs and headed for the camp. We were going to this wildlife reserve for our camping. We talked yesterday a bit on phone. He told me about his conversation with his dad. I'm glad they cleared things up. 

"You're thinking hard about something."  
"I'm just thinking about you."  
"Why think about me when I'm right here."  
I chuckled. "So, what should we start with. Trekking, hiking, hunting. We have so many options to choose."  
"I want to start with you."  
I laughed. I mean seriously laughed. He laughed with me.  
"Sshhhhhh. That's after dinner talk."  
Dante laughed harder. "But dinner is so far away, honey."  
"Oh god. Stop. I'm dying here." I laughed clutching my stomach.  
"Okay, seriously. We should go hiking under the forests to find a place to camp."  
"Did you bring the map."  
"Yes, my love." 

"Yeah, you're right. We should go deep inside the forests for a better camping location." I say after studying the map.  
We had arrived the resort and now just getting our things together. We put all things in order & headed to our destination. 

We walked inside the forest. It was deep & had that perfect smell of nature. I felt refreshed. Everything around was simply intoxicating. We all forget how good it feels to be with nature. Dante was also walking slowly & observing the surroundings. 

"It should be around here." Dante said.  
We walked further inside & finally found a perfect place for camping. It was just beside a small river and the place had the best view. You could lay down & observe the stars from there. Perfect. Since, we both love star gazing. 

"We should start setting our camp here."  
"Yeah" I said. I started unpacking. Dante took out the tents and started laying it down. I helped him set it down. After a while, we had set off our tent. We took other things out and put it inside our tent. Dante took out his telescope and set outside. It was still light out but he was checking it out. 

"Did you find any stars, honey."  
"Nope. But I'm looking for one."  
He directed the telescope in my direction. "Found one."  
I chuckled. "You bet you do!"  
He came and sit beside me. "So, what should we start with?"  
"Let's go around and check the area."

Dante stood up and gave his hand in my direction. I took it and we locked our hands together as we walked toward the forest.  
"You know, it feels so perfect to be side by side with nature." Dante said.  
"Yeah. It feels perfect."  
"There are so many birds."  
"You wanna check them out."  
"No, I just want to look at them."

We walked a bit and arrived at a clearing. It was a perfect place at the middle of the forest. Trees surrounded the place and high above the sun was shining brilliantly. We still had our hands locked up. We sat a rock. Dante pulled me and I was practically sitting on his lap. He kissed me on the neck. I turned around and he kissed me on the lips. We kissed like that for some time. 

After we parted for a bit, I took his face in my hands and looked at him. He has such brilliant shining eyes.  
"Are you having fun!"  
"Yeah. It's a perfect day." He replied. 

We walked around a bit and arrived back to our spot. Suddenly, Dante started stripping. I was awestruck. I couldn't keep my eyes off that beautiful body. He smirked and pointed at the direction of river. I started stripping too. Dante jumped into the river with only his briefs on. I did the same. 

"The water is perfect." Dante said.  
"Yes. It is."  
Dante came to my direction and grabbed my hips and started kissing. I put around my hands around his neck and kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss with our teeth and tongue clashing with each other. Dante moved his hand down. He started cupping my ass. 

I started laughing. He laughed too but he just gobbled more. It felt funny at the same time so good.  
"You have nice shape."  
"Well, thank you."  
"You know, I've been wanting to do this for some time now." Dante said.  
"What, cupping my ass."  
"Yeah. You have a nice body."  
I laughed. It's crazy how much I laugh when I'm with Dante. 

We swimmed for a bit and got back to our location. It started getting dark and a bit cold. But, we just sat there naked. I leaned on him and he just held me there. It felt perfect. Being with this man felt so perfect like that's the most natural thing in this world. 

"The sunset looks so beautiful." Dante said.  
"Yeah. It's so amazing."  
"I love spending time with you. Everything feels so beautiful with you there."  
I looked at him. He was focused on the sunset. He looked so dazzling gazing away. He looked at my direction and smiled. I kissed him a bit on his lips. He just smiled more. 

"It is you who is beautiful." I said.  
Dante just kissed me back. We stayed there in each other's embrace for what it felt like a long time. We finally got up after it started getting cold and dark. We put on our clothes and eat our dinner while waiting for the stars to come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short.. I'll make up for it in the next chpater :)


	6. the "The Night"

Dante & I were side by side looking at the stars. We took turns on looking from the telescope. It was a quiet night with countless stars in the sky. Dante was intently watching the stars while I watched him. 

Then, Dante looked in my direction. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes. I slowly took his hand and locked them together. We kept on staring like that for some time. 

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." I said.  
"Yeah. Let's do that." Then Dante grinned and said, "Let's get hot."  
I couldn't stop laughing. We packed all the things and went inside the tent. 

We got inside and I took off my jacket. Dante grinned.  
"Hey, it's no fun if you're doing it by yourself."  
"Then, do it for me."

He laughed and got closer. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Then, he trailed his fingers down my face. I could feel the intense gaze. He slowly trailed my chest. I got all ticklish and started laughing a little. It was finally happening. 

Then, Dante pulled the hem of my T-shirt and pulled it off. He slowly touched my bare skin and started kissing me. He kissed my neck and went down on my chest. At that point, I was already hard. Then, Dante kissed on my nipple. I looked at him and he looked up too. He started licking it and then started sucking on it. I couldn't help but moan. 

It was a different feeling. It felt so good. Dante was sucking on my nipples. He sucked on it and then bite them. Slowly, he moved his mouth towards my belly. He kissed there right at the bellybutton. I was so turned on. I couldn't help but grasp at his head. My hands was grabbing his hair. 

Then, he started unbuttoning my pants. Slowly, he pulled the pant down. He leaned down in my pubic hair. He smelled in it. I nearly came there. Dante's hot breath there was too much for me. Slowly, Dante started licking my dick. 

Dante started with the tip and started sucking on it. Slowly, he swallowed it. I was by no means small but he took me whole on his mouth. He licked the veins and put the whole thing in the mouth. I grabbed his hair and my hips automatically started moving. It was only seconds before I came into his mouth.

I looked down and he was smiling at me. I wanted nothing but to ravish those lips. So I grabbed and kissed him. We kissed for some time and I realized Dante still had his clothes on. 

I pulled him and yanked his T-shirt and tugged his pants. Dante pulled down his pants. Slowly, he undressed himself. I also got out of my remaining clothes. Then, Dante took down his briefs and gawd he was beautiful. It was big and thick and purple and all those veins. I was totally fixated on that sight. 

"What? Like what you see." Dante said.  
"Oh, totally! I could suck you whole night."  
He chuckled.  
"You'll have to wait for that. Right now I wanna be inside you."  
I swallowed. It was what I wanted too.  
"Then, let's do that."  
"You sure about it."  
I laughed. "We came all this way and now you ask me this."  
"No, I just want to be sure. I don't want to pressure you. We can wait."  
"Well I can't and you're not pressuring me in anyway. We both want it. So, let's do it."

Dante turned and got his bag. He pulled out a small leather kit from it. Besides what I said, I was still nervous. I wanted this but I was still scared nonetheless. But, I knew it was also going to be alright. 

Dante pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. I was just suprised at the quantity of condoms. I laughed and Dante winked me. Then, he opened the bottle and put some in his hand.

"You have to turn around so I can see that sexy ass of yours."  
I laughed and did as what he told me.  
He touched my cheeks. That first touch sent shivers through my body. I couldn't help but want more. Dante pulled them apart. I could feel him staring at it.

"Jesus, you're beautiful."  
"Ohh yeah"  
"Totally. It's so pink and tight. So alluring. I can do you all night."  
"Then, do me."

Slowly, Dante put one finger in. That burned a little. The feeling of something foreign inside me. Slowly he pulled the finger out and put them in again. He was making me used to it. It was shivering but I was getting used to it. 

Then, he put two fingers inside. He started the rhythm and was slowly fucking my hole. He started to scissor my hole. It was getting good & I was starting to feel it. Moans escaped my mouth. And I felt he put another finger in. 

He did that for sometime. Getting me ready like that with his fingers. It was good. But, it wasn't enough. I wanted more. More of pulling and thrusting. 

"It's enough. I'm prepared enough."  
"Yeah. Just a bit more. It will hurt if you aren't prepared enough."  
"No, I think it's enough. You can put the real thing now."

Then, Dante took the condom and sheathed himself. He took more lube and put some on his dick and some on me too. He slowly started to get inside me. And, I felt it. The burning sensation. I try to hold it in. Slowly, he got inside me. 

"Are you okay. Want me to go slowly?" Dante asked.  
"No, I'm okay. Keep on going." I replied.  
"Just relax, okay."

Then, slowly he got all inside me. The burning sensation was gone and I could feel him all inside me. It felt so good to have something so full inside. Slowly, Dante started to rock his hips. I could feel the pleasure building up. I felt like I would explode anytime. 

Dante moved his hips faster. The faster he moved, the more pleasurable it got. He was hitting at a good spot. I couldn't help but moan. Dante moved even faster from the sounds I was making. His both hsnds were on my ass and he was moving faster. I was clenching the sheets beneath me. 

Dante moved his hands on my back. He was rubbing it. It felt so good. Skin against skin. Then, his hands moved toward my dick. He started jerking me. I couldn't hold it anymore. The pleasure was more than I could handle. And, I came. I came so hard untill I could see stars. Dante keep jerking me off untill I was dry. 

Then in two more movements Dante came too. He slowed and emptied himself on the condom. He fell beside me. We were both panting and grasping for breath. Slowly, Dante removed from me. He took the condom off, wraped it anfmd threw in the near trash can. 

I moved and faced his direction. He was still catching his breath and looked at me. He touched me with his hands. He trailed my cheeks. The action seemed so intimate. 

"That was perfect." I said.  
"Yeah, you were amazing." Dante said still touching my face.  
I smiled, took his hands in mine and kissee it. I got closer to him and nuzzled closer to his arms. He grabbed me closer and we snuggled together. 

Dante whispered, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too." I replied. 

And like that we slept in each others arms the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the fanfic is almost over!!!  
> Stick with me till the end :)


	7. Final Chapter

We woke up at the morning in each other's arms. Ari was snuggled in my arms. I felt a happy feeling inside me. It felt so good to wake up with Ari beside me. I could get used to this. 

Slowly, I woke up not to disturb Ari. He mumbled something. It was so cute to watch this side of Ari. He opened his eyes & smiled at me.  
"Morning." Ari said.  
"Morning, sugar." I went down & kissed his cheek. 

He smiled and leaned into the touch. It felt so natural and good at the same time. He snuggled like that for some. 

"How're you feeling? Is your body alright. " I asked.  
"A bit of sore but yeah I'm okay." He nuzzled his cheek against my nose.  
I gently caressed his face, chest and hips.  
"Last night was amazing." I said.  
Ari blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah."

This shy side of Ari that I only know. I felt content with this information. We slowly pulled each other up. It was time to go home. So, we went outside. After completing our works and having a light breakfast, we packed our things. 

After we put all our things in order. We slowly went our way out of the reservation. We walked out hand in hand. We climbed at the truck. I always loved this truck. 

I dropped Ari at his home. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
"Bye. I'll call you later." I said.  
"Yeah. Love you."  
"Love you too."

After that I went home with a happy feeling in my heart. Life with Ari has just started and I can't wait for more ride and the fun which comes with it. 

***

Dante dropped me at home. I met mom and dad in the hallway.  
"Hey, how was camping." Mom said.  
"It was fun, mom."  
"Well, it should be." Dad replied smiling. 

I giggled and went upstairs. I closed the door and burrowed under the covers. I couldn't believe what happened. I was filled with happiness. It was such an intense feeling. 

As much as I didn't wanted to admit it, we needed this. I wanted to be with Dante. I feel like we're finally moving on with our relationship and we'll continue it forever. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The last chapter :D  
> I hope U enjoyed it <3  
> Till next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to drop any suggestions & mistakes :)


End file.
